criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in Town/Dialogues
''At the Southeast Asia Police Department headquarters... Angkasa Hartanto: , it's an honor to meet you. I heared you're an expert and a master in solving murders. Angkasa: Welcome to the SAPD, short for Southeast Asia Police Department. Angkasa: My name is Angkasa Hartanto, secretary to the chief and administrative assistant of the SAPD. Angkasa: You know, the SAPD is the main police department here in Southeast Asia. Angkasa: But one thing must be clear: Do you really want to join the SAPD for the safety of millions of lives, or just back up and go back to your former police department? Angkasa: Good. Now let's go meet the chief of the SAPD. In the chief's office... Angkasa: Ma'am, this is , the new recruit. Hanh Nguyen: So you're ? Nice to meet you. Chief Nguyen: I am the chief of SAPD and the name is Hanh Nguyen, just call me Chief Nguyen or just simply Ma'am. Chief Nguyen: Good. Well, did you know what are the biggest problems here in Indonesia> Chief Nguyen: Okay. If you haven't heared it before, Angkasa prepare the slideshow. Angkasa: Okay Ma'am. , here are the biggest problems Indonesia is currently facing now. Angkasa: First, the disappearance of the President of Indonesia. Angkasa: Second, the continous looting riots in Jakarta. Angkasa: And the mysterious terrorists who are infamous for their extreme violence and was rumored to be hiding in Bandung. Chief Nguyen: And reports said that the President was last seen visiting Bungkul Park, so you have to patrol it. Chief Nguyen: Of course you aren't going alone! And I'm partnering you with Steve Jackson- Angkasa: But Ma'am, isn't Jackson so stingy for ? Chief Nguyen: I know, I know. Tell Jackson that he'll face consequences should he display immature and inappropriate actions while patrolling that park. Chief Nguyen: So , are you ready for your first day? Chief Nguyen: Good. Chief Nguyen: Then go there NOW! Before investigating Bungkul Park... Steve Jackson: Nice to meet you ! They say you're the most greatest of all? Steve: Well I thought they were right. Steve: Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. First of all, the name's Steve Jackson. Just call me Steve, and just consider me charming and seductive if you want. Steve: Alright. Let's get started for your first day of job! Investigate Bungkul Park Steve: , looks like you found a dead body- Steve: Fudge monkeys! Is that...is that the President of Indonesia? Steve: I'll report this to Chief Nguyen! Steve (on the phone): Chief Nguyen, we have a bad news! Chief Nguyen (on the phone): What's happening, Jackson? Steve (on the phone): We found the body of President! Chief Nguyen (on the phone); What? That's...that's...impossible. Steve (on the phone): Yes we know chief. I'm pretty sure that the residents will go wild if they discovered that the President is murdered. Chief Nguyen (on the phone): Keep the investigation secret to the public until you discover the one who killed the President! Steve (on the phone): Okay chief! Steve: So , let's send this body to the lab. Steve: Oh sorry, that torned photo seems to be suspicious. Let's keep try to fix it. Papa Quansah: It's been a while, . Did you remember me? Steve: Who is that scumbag? Steve: , did you know anything about- Papa Quansah: What are you two doing here in my country? Hey , aren't you supposed to be in Pacific Bay? Papa Quansah: You made a mistake by leaving that poor futureless city, and you made an even bigger mistake by meeting me here! Steve: Watch your words, blister. We are the police, and you'll be held in custody until our investigation's over. Autopsy victim's body Jonathan Lee: Well, nice to meet you . The name is Jonathan, I'm the coroner of SAPD. Steve: Yes , Jonathan autopsy all the bodies we sent to him. At least his coffee will not interrupt us here. Jonathan: *sips* Jonathan: I can't acquiesce with you Steve, I don't want appear like a despot in my first impression for . Steve: Save for the coffee, Jonathan. Let's go back to the body of the President. Jonathan: Alright, the President's death is a callous yet simple murder. Jonathan: *sips* Jonathan: The President's chest was brutally branded. His chest received third degree burns, causing him to suffer a heart attack that would result in his death. Steve: Did you find any traces that the killer left in the President's body? Jonathan: The killer is so meticulous that I couldn't find any of their traces. Steve: What? Did you just said that there is nothing that can help us here? Jonathan: Just relax and don't be jubilant, Steve. Jonathan: *sips* Jonathan: Now , even if the killer didn't left any traces on the venerable's body, logic is still one of the most impeccable solutions you need with this murder. There is no doubt that the killer uses branding iron. Steve: That helps alot Jonathan! , let's make sure this killer doesn't get the chance to use their branding iron again after we catch 'em! Jonathan: Good luck with your first day of job, . And Steve, take care of this truculent kid with your investigation. Jonathan: *sips* Examine Torned Photo Steve: This photo shows a casual photo of the President. Is there anything suspicious with this? Steve: Wait, , look at that substance? Try getting some sample of it. I heard you're good with these kind of stuff. Examine Victim's Photo Steve: To be honest with you , this smells like some type of flower. Steve: Let's send it to the lab. Analyse essential oil Ailani Chavantong Lee: So you're the everyone is talking about. Steve: Well, , this is the sweet 81 years-old woman- Ailani: How dare you insult me you blue-haired brat! Steve: Err...looks like I had said something- Ailani: One more word Jackson or I'll smash this book right in your skull! Steve: My apologies! By the way, , this is Ailani. She's our Forensic Expert. Ailani: According to my book, the substance that you sent me is an essential oil. Rose, to be exact. Ailani: This essential oil is usually paired with real roses that are worn by some indivuiduals here in Indonesia. Steve: If found these essential oil in the President's photo, does that mean that the President loves wearing this pink flower? Ailani: Not so fast Jackson. Honey told me a couple of weeks ago that the President is allergic to rose. Ailani: Then that means that the killer is wearing a rose. Steve: That's a huge help Ailani! , let's catch this rose-wearing killer so that they can no longer sniff this in jail. Ask Papa Quansah about what is he doing in Surabaya Steve: Papa Quansah, told me that you were arrested in Pacific Bay for some casino vault-stuff. Then what are you exactly doing here in Indonesia? Or to make a long story short, here in Surabaya? Papa Quansah: You dare ask me about what am I doing here in Surabaya? Don't you know that this is my hometown? Steve: How the hell did you manage to escape in Pacific Bay, you junky warlord? Papa Quansah: You're in the wrong place, . You even had the audacity to interrogate me in my birthplace? Papa Quansah: Why don't you go back to your stupid police station and start asking your nonsense comrades? Steve: We are the police Quansah, or whathever the hell your name is. You should not be disrespecting us. Papa Quansah: Do your worst. Steve: We've had enough of your actions, you idiotic warlord. We will have to incarcerate you until we discovered who killed the President! Papa Quansah: Hold up there, you goofs. Did you just said that the aging President died? Seems nobody knows about this big news yet. Papa Quansah: Why don't you watch me reveal that you are indeed investigating the well-deserved murder of that dying old man? Steve: How dare you insult the deceased President of your very own country? Steve: And don't you dare reveal that the President is dead or you'll be the one who will meet your grave! Steve: C'mon . Let's take this rooster to the prison immediately. I don't want to see this warlord's face again...for a while. After escorting Papa Quansah to the prison Steve: Oh dear. I didn't expect that your first day here in SAPD will give me such a massive headache, . Steve: Before we head on to our next move, let's see how thigns has been going so far. Steve: We knew that the killer uses branding iron and wears a rose. Steve: That irritating warlord is our only suspect yet, and he is wearing a rose. Yet, he never said that he uses branding iron. Steve: You're right. We must investigate that art museum. The news said that it was the last place that the President has visited before he was murdered. Steve: I'll let you lead this one, . Before Investigating Seni Museum Francis Lim: Ahh! Trespassers! Help me! There is a fire! Help me or- Steve: Come down mister, come down. We are the SAPD. We don't want any trouble in here. Francis Lim: Oh, I see. Francis Lim: Then what are you doing exactly here in my art museum? Get outta here or I'll lose my customers. Steve: Mr. Lim, you're the one that is going to get out of your art gallery because it is now part of our investigation. Francis Lim: You cannot just- Steve: No objections Mr. Lim. Stay with us or your art gallery will be closed. Investigate Seni Museum'' Steve: What did you found, ? Steve: The message on that paper is faded, do you think you can reveal what did it said? Steve: That's good. You really have "it". Steve: And that phone, let's try to open it before the owner- Francis Lim: What are you doing here you imbeciles! You should not be stealing my artifacts! Steve: We are not "stealing" your arts, Mr. Lim. The fact that we are investigating a murder means that we have to get EVERY single piece of your portraits whether you like it or not. Category:Dialogues